


Thursday

by thegreenery



Series: Weak [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Another vent fic, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Character Death, M/M, Panic Attacks, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love, but again he doesn't die, cursing, falling mention, graphic description of a panic attack, lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Roman hurts.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Ambiguous
Series: Weak [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640275
Kudos: 12





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Panic attack, very graphic again, just Roman angst, minor cursing
> 
> Please be safe. This is, just like Wednesday, very graphic.

Roman’s chest is compressing. 

Tight walls of cracking ribs and shattering bone stab through his organs and sever his veins. 

He bleeds internally, jagged shocks of pain keep his muscles twitching and his brain awake. 

The bottom half of his face is numb and heavy from lifting his lips in a broad smile. 

His glazed-over eyes search for a way out, a moment of quiet to slip away and lower his mask for just a moment. 

Roman begs silently for a moment to breathe, to escape this never ending hell. 

The hell of wanting what he can never have. 

The hell of creating a lie for himself to live, day in and day out. 

The hell of pretending to be fine, 

fine, 

fine, 

fine, 

he’s fine, 

goddammit just leave him alone. 

He can’t speak, he can’t breathe, his chest is compressing. 

Roman can’t speak. 

Roman doesn’t deserve to speak. 

Roman doesn’t deserve to smile. 

Roman doesn’t deserve him. 

Roman can’t stay here. 

He doesn’t love you, Roman. 

Roman deserves the pain. 

The pain keeps him alive, grounded. 

He slips away, into his room, into the night, into the darkness.

He falls 

and falls 

and falls 

and falls 

as if he hasn’t been falling for years.

The impact is yet to come, and Roman expects it to be just as painful as the fall.

Roman collapses onto the floor of his room, gasping for air. 

His chest is compressing.

Roman is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, Roman


End file.
